Uranai Sentai Zonaiger:The Star Warrior Rebirth
by JuanArdsProduction
Summary: Hello Guys This Is My First Story and I have imagined a New Super Sentai in 2015 I'll Hope You Can Like This and Supported My Stories and i will Support you that case this is the Story of Star Warrior From The Star with Power Of Elements combining with star from Galaxy also Then Their Called as.Horoscope Squadron or Uranai(占い) Sentai(戦隊) ease Read it!


Uranai Sentai Zonaiger

The New Super Sentai 2015

In the era of 1988 There is a Star That Fell to Earth, But It's Not Ordinary Stars but was twelfth Horoscope with Element on the star and find the chosen as Star in today there is a young man who first Chosen as Fire Star Warrior and as he led his comrade and fight against The Galactic Emperor Darkstar who want to threaten these youngs will fight as a Star Warrior that is also called as, Uranai Sentai Zonaiger

Character:

Takuya Yakusota as Zonai Red The Fire Star Warrior

The First Chosen By Fire Star as 23 Years Old And Live In Royal Family Yakusota Mansion with His Young Butler Noroki The Leader the Star Warrior to Fight Against Galactic Emperor Has Dark Eyes,Dark Brown Hair,Handsome,Tall,Dark Skin,and His Body Very Muscular and he Always Training Hard In 13 Years Old.

Kyosuke Katou as Zonai Blue The Sea Star Warrior

The Second Chosen as 21 Years Old and as a rugby player in college and his The Second Warrior called by his so too Respect with his Leader as President. He Has Ordinary Eyes,Thin,Shiny Black Hair, and He Always Fitness in Club.

Rika Yashinai as Zonai Pink The Wind Star Warrior

Third Chosen as 23 Years Old Same Age With Takuya and she worked her restaurant's Family and She Very Serious Girl With Her Has Beautifull Long Hair,Dark Eyes,Slim Skin and She Always Good Cook for Her Restaurant,and She Has Crush on Takuya.

Yuto Kurosaki as Zonai Green The Seed Star Warrior

Fourth Chosen as 19 Years Old and as a Dancer in the same college with is The Fourth Chosen as Star Warrior but he Trying Refuse Takuya as be a is A Cocky Guy has a Blondy Hair,Short,Styled like a Hip hop Dancer and He Always Argue at School Especialy Kyosuke And He Has Crush on Chisa.

Chisa Aoi as Zonai Yellow The Land Star Warrior

Fifth Chosen as 18 Years Old and The Pianist In same class with is Nice Girl and Never get Angry and Friendly with Her Friends and She Has Beautifull Play With her Piano and She Wants To Her Dreams Come True and She Always Known Yuto Feelings Too.

Episode 1:The Star Warrior Rebirth

At First Time Of DarkStar Begin The War To The Earth:

At Tokyo in 15 February 2014 The People of Earth Was Happily and Peacefully but The Black Portal From The Sky Has Been Appear With DarkStar Minions also known as "Destruct" The Name Of DarkStar Grunt and Appear with Their Minions Named Blackarez Attack The People in Earth and so He Has Shoot Them All and Attacked Them And He Said

"Everything In This City Destroyed Now Destroy,Destroy HaHahaha"So He Shouting A Louder

And Then at The Royal Mansion Also Known as Yakusota Mansion In Attention From Police to The Yakusota's Butler.

"Okay sir I Understand"Close Down His Phone and Telling His Leader.

"Takuya-Sama!"he said

"I Know Going Now"And Takuya Ready To Preparing to Fight

He Pulled Out His Transformation Gear or Golden Phone "ZodiPhone"."Capsule Set!Zonai Change"He Had Transform to Zonai Red and Take The Shiny Red Motorcycle or The Real Name "GrandBurn".

and Noriki Tohosiki or His Butler Shouting and Said"BECAREFULL!TAKUYA-SAMA"

at The Tokyo,Blackarez Still Attacking City and Takuya Arrive Immediataly and Shoot Blackarez and he said

"Who are you"And The Smoke is Dissapearing with he Looked A Red Warrior"I..Impossible So You Are The Star Warrior but I dont Know Who Are You?!"He questioned to him and he answer

"Iam The Warrior Who Protect The Universe and Iam Fire Star Warrior!Zonai Red!He Introducing

and Then Blackarez Said"Huh...umm...umm AAHHH!I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU FIRE WARRIOR OR NOT!DESTRUCT ATTACK HIM UNTIL HE DEAD!He Shouting Angrily and then his Grunts Attacking Zonai Red

"Hmm..Roll Out"Zonai Red Prepared to Attack and Pulled his Star Saber

and then He Finishing DarkStar Grunts and He said"Your Turn Now"

Blackarez Replied"AH Fool Who You Think You Are NOW!"He Attacking Zonai Red And His Strengh no match for Zonai Red

and Zonai Red Summon His Star Saber To Fire Sword and he insert the red capsule to his weapon and roll it and he said"Burning Stream"

"AHH!Damn You Come Out Destruct and Attack!"He Shout and He Escape To Black Portal Again and Zonai Red Change His Weapon to Archer Flame Arrow and he inserted his same capsule again and he said"Burning Meteor"and Blowed Like Meteor Shower To Destruct and He Beat Them All

And Zonai Red Says"This Life Always Be Goodtime"and He Leave Back to His Mansion.

The Front Door Opened and Noroki Looked His Leader and said

"Oh Takuya Sama Welco..."Takuya cut him off

"Enough,Iam Tired and did You Find Another Warrior?"and he said and sat his Softly Chair and Working with his Tablet PC

"Still Searching but..I mean I Found Four Them in Tokyo University"and he took out his Phone and look his contact number

And Then Takuya Stopping his Tablet and said "What Just Four Them" and He Looked his Butler and Noroki nodding

"Noroki-kun I said We Need 5 Persons"He Said again and Noroki replied

"And I Found One in Everything in this City"He said and he looked his contact number

"What Their Gender?" Takuya asking his Butler

"2 Boys 2 Girls,sir"Noroki answered

"Hmm,call them right now and tell get ready to waiting in Amusement Park and Ready for The Limosiene's Now"Takuya Ordered His Butler and he said

"Yes sir,Oh Wait Takuya-sama i almost forgot!"Takuya Replied "What is it?"

and Noroki Running and take his Suitcase and Opened and Takuya saw a 4 golden Phone ZodiPhone and Noroki Replied

"Here sir"and Takuya said"Oh I Forgot Good,Noroki-kun"Takuya said

and Then Takuya Left so then Noroki Called The Chosen Warrior

"Hello sir Good Afternoon"Noroki said with his phone

at Rugby Field there was a young man Played rugby and then his couch called him

"Katou-kun!"his couch shouthing

"Yes"Kyosuke Katou go to his couch and he replied again

"Your Phone Is Ringing i changing you now"His Couch says and Kyosuke said

"Yes,Ummm...Hello You Again"He Answer his phone and replied"I Understand"he close down his phone

"Ummm couch i got something important thing but I have to go now"He said and his couch replied

"Okay,make sure you come back again"and Kyosuke said

"Yes I will never forgot that"He said and running to exit the field

at the Beautifull Restaurant there is a young woman cooking in her kitchen

"There you go"Rika Yashinai said with her food gave her customers

and then Her Phone was Ringing so then she answer her phone"Hello"and said again with caller replied "Got it"

and she rushed to change her Neat clothes and she said to her mother"Mom I Going now"and her mother said

"Becareful,dear"she smiled to her daughter

at Dance Club Room in campus there was young dancer

and Yuto Kurosaki Dancing with his Groups and the people wistling

and one his friend called Yuto and said"Yuto!Your Phone is Ringing"so then Yuto Replied

"tch!What is this again"Answered his Phone with his emotion"What!...Oh Okay okay i'll be there"he said

"iam Off Now"He Walked to Exit Door

at Concert in Campus There was a girl training her piano

and then her mother near her

"Dear Your Phone is Ringing"Her Mother said and Chisa Aoi Answered her Phone"Hello What can I do for you"she answer and said again

"Okay I'll be there sir?"She said kindly

and minutes ago all other come Together

and the first arrive is Kyosuke and he said

"Huh Where are they"he said confusing and he running off and bumping a girl

"Ouch"The girl is Rika and said it so then Kyosuke said

"Ohh Sorry miss are you okay"He said and Rika Replied

"yeah,wait you could be wait here too?"She asking

"Yeah and you got their caller?"Kyosuke ask and Rika Nodding then Yuto Quickly Arrive

"What!You Stupid Rugby again!"He said angrily

"What did you said?!"Kyosuke said with his mad

And the two boys arguing and the girl Arrive too so she said

"did i late"She Asking it

and Yuto startled when he looked Chisa

"Chi..Chisa"He said

Kyosuke startled too looked her too an said"You!"

"Eh,Yuto-san and Kyo-san too Could it be you two the chosen person?"Chisa said cheerfully

and the They Nodded and Chisa looked Rika

"Oh,you too?"said Cheerfully and Rika Replied

"Yeah,we called from Yakusota Family and they ordered us too !By the way,are you guys have this?"Rika said and pulled out from her purse and showed them a Pink Star Capsule

Kyosuke said "Ohh I have that" Showed a Blue Capsule

"Me too"Chisa said with her Yellow Capsule

"That could it be ohh That One"Yuto said with his Green Capsule

"This Things are make them to need us aren't it"Rika asking and the other nodding

so then the Royal limousine car Arrive and his Driver opened the door

and Driver said"This is Son Of Resident in Yakusota Family Yakusota Takuya-sama And you must respec-"Takuya Cut him off and said

"Silence"and Takuya ordered his driver and said"So you are the chosen warrior"

The other Nodding

"Im Glad"

And Takuya said "you guys come with me to my Mansion I have tell you something important"

and the Others Confused and Followed him with his limousine

At the another dimension with sky of darkness with storm and got a place a Big Darkness Castle

There was a DarkStar High Priest named Priest Gata the advicer emperor and his face looked scary face with a Skull head and spiky armor with mantle and he angrily with his minion Blackarez and shouting loudly

"What you lost!How reckeless are you!"Blackarez replied

"Very Sorry Master"

"You Sorry!"he said loudly"There no need to sorry because this is our emperor order remember that!,and you-"He Shouting with cut off by a guardian emperor Sudaramb

"Enough you!You don't need to say loudly okay"he said softly and other woman commander named Xenon replied

"That's right your voice is to noisy"Xenon said and turned to Blackarez

"and you continue your mission now"Blackarez replied

"Yes ma'am Xenon sama"he kneel and honor then Sudaramb replied

"do it yourself now"

"Hai!"Blackarez said and left them to the earth

"Where's Emperor?"Sudaramb asking

Gata Answer"he is still in going with General"

"hmm,What are they doing now?Xenon asking herself

At the mansion

"What?"Yuto Shouting "Are you jo-"he cut off and covered his mouth by Kyosuke

"Hey!you should be polite with him"Kyosuke said

"Why,this is joking aren't it ?!"Yuto said to Kyosuke and the two girls calm and Noroki Replied

"No,You Should go fight with him"so then Yuto said cocky

"hmm!,I don't Believe that th-"He was cut off by Takuya pulled out his Fire Sword with Burning Flames and swing his sword and said

"You Believe or Not"Yuto Madly said

"Okay okay Yes,I believe now!What can I do for you?What is Going on?"He said and Noroki Explaining

"Let me ex-"He was cut off by Darkstar Appear Alarm

"What Not Again"he said and he looked the screen led with Map and said"Area 27"

Takuya replied"hmm,and you guys come with me"he preparing but he taking his suit case and gave a ZodiPhone and Starvicer his new team

"use this for fight "Takuya ordered

Rika asking"What is this thing?"Takuya replied

"This is ZodiPhone to Transformation item and this StarViser is Weapon item"

"but we-"Chisa ask

"Do what you do it and Lets go now"Takuya ordered

Takuya and his team Left the mansion

At the City

Blackarez and his grunts attack the city and blowed again with his guns

"Ha ha,This Time I never Failed again and all of this I got my victory in this earth"Blackarez said laughing and still attacking buildings

And then some fired has shooten to Blackarez and said angrily"Huh who is it"

The shooting was Takuya walk with his new team and Blackarez said to him

"ohh so you again,but five!who are these guys"

Takuya says to him"We are The New protector the earth"

Blackarez replied"so do you think you can beat us"

"yeah,you not belong in here but we are"Takuya said

"What!How you"Blackarez shout

"Lets do this all of you"Takuya preparing

And the other nodding and pulled out the ZodiPhone and they says

"Capsule Set!Zonai Change!"Rolled their capsules with their fingers

And has been morphed and Takuya First Introduced

"Fire Star Warrior!Zonai Red"

"Sea Star Warrior!Zonai Blue"Kyosuke Introduce

"Wind Star Warrior!Zonai Pink"Rika too

"Seed Star Warrior!Zonai Green"with Yuto

"Land Star Warrior!Zonai Yellow"at last Chisa

"We are the Star Warrior and We as the Star to Protect Universe"Takuya and his team Introduce

"Uranai Sentai"Takuya says

"ZONAIGER!"All Introduced

Blackarez shocked and he said"Ahhh Thats most Get them!"he shout and ordered his grunts to attack then the team Zonaiger pulled out their StarVicer and changed to Star Saber Mode and Takuya says "Roll out" and he ordered "Use Saber mode"

The Other Replied "Okay!"

And all of them had good fight against Destruct and Zonaiger got defeat them all expect Blackarez was one left to go and he prepare to Zonai Red has first attack Blackarez with his Star Saber and with the others attack them Zonai Red Ordered

"You Guys Use Revol mode"and Other Replied

"Hai!"change their weapon to Star Revol

And then They Shooted Blackarez and Zonai Red says

"Well Done,Now Change your main weapons from your capsule"he ordered

"hai!"Zonai Blue says and he opened his buckle and pulled out his Capsule and the others Red Use Saber mode to Fire Sword,Zonai Blue and Zonai Green use Revol mode to Hydro Bazooka and Seed Sniper and then The Two Girls use saber mode to Air Lance and Solid Whip.

"Good Now,Rika,Chisa you two attack first"Zonai Red Ordered

"Okay,Roger"Zonai Pink and Yellow Understanding and Zonai Red Ordered Again

"And you two Shoot him and I'll be last Attack him"Zonai Blue and Green replied

"Okay!".

The Two Girs Attack Blackarez First and The Second Two Boys Shoot him and at last Zonai Red Attack With Fire Blackarez fell down and hurt and Zonai Red Ordered

"Now Change your weapon to Star Saber"The others replied

"Hai!"Zonai Red Says again

"Use Your capsule power to finish him together"and then Set the capsule to their saber and rolled their capsule then attack them then Blackarez Gone and has defeated by 5 Slashing Blade with combine Fire,Water,Air,Grass,and Other Relaxing with their walking and Yuto said

"Ahh That's Relief" so then Takuya says to them

"Wait,Its not done yet"Yuto Complaining "Why?!"

"You guys can rest in your home and I have request both you all"Takuya requested and then Rika ask

"What is it?"

Takuya said"You guys packed from your home and all of you stay in my mansion and get Training Hardly"Yuto Shock

"Heee!Kyosuke Says Happily

"Wha!,Its Realy President we can stay your home?"Takuya Answer

"Yes,but you must train your fighting skills to"Yuto complain again

"What the He-"He was cut of and covered his mouth with Kyosuke Hands

"Okay Tomorrow Morning I'll be there,I'm not disappointing you"He Respectfully

And the two girl calm and little smiled to Kyosuke's act

"hmm"Takuya little smirk and the others go their home and ready to packed up

So Then The Five Warriors can Fight and Protect the earth now whats going now then Sentai Zonaiger Next Stories

**Next up I make my second fanfics with new Giant Mecha ZonaiOh Will Be Appeared in the next Story I'll Hope You Like For Reading **


End file.
